


Bride of Chaotica

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief rhyme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride of Chaotica

When Kate's dressed as the Bride of Chaotica,  
Our thoughts turn of course to erotica,   
But since this Star Trek  
Libidos stay in check;   
One cannot even think of exotica.


End file.
